


One Thing

by sweetnsourshuri



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Derogatory Language, Longing, M/M, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Suicide mention, Violence, WW2, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnsourshuri/pseuds/sweetnsourshuri
Summary: (loosely) based off One Direction’s ‘One Thing’ for @lokiidokie on twitter





	One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short and idk if this even makes sense it’s 2:30 am rn i’m tired but i’m in my feels lmk if this at all makes sense

He never hesitated when it came to lying on his recruitment papers, and he never waited to stand up to a bully no matter how hurt he could get. But when it came to Steve telling Bucky how he truly felt? It was nearly impossible. He could stand up to bullies twice his size, but with Bucky, Steve felt like he could never be brave.

He must’ve been the only person to feel this way about a man. He couldn’t help it though. He’d hear his mom talk about her feelings for his dad and that’s exactly how Steve felt about Bucky.

Whenever he’s around him, his heart races and he feels like he could collapse right then and there. He feels like Bucky is his only weakness. His own personal Kryptonite. There was just this one thing about Bucky that drove Steve crazy.

The worst was when Bucky would try to set him up on dates. They’d both go out dancing or to the water, Steve trying to make civil small talk with his date and Bucky swooping his off her feet.  
Steve wanted to scream. He didn’t understand why seeing Bucky with other people would make him hurt this much. He just wanted to feel normal, to not be ashamed, to understand these feelings. Most of all, he wanted Bucky to see.

Maybe this was just a cruel trick that life was playing on him. Give Steve a kind, caring, loving best friend, but never let Steve stop thinking about Bucky for even one second. Never stop thinking about how warm Bucky is when Steve hugs him, how tight Buck holds on like he never wants to let go, how hard Bucky’s muscles are, the fact that Bucky will sometimes pick him up just so Steve’s arms can go over his shoulders and Bucky’s can go around his waist, and never stop thinking about what this all means. He wanted Bucky to get out his head, and to stop wanting to fall into his arms.

This is what he was thinking when he looked into the alleyway.

“It’s faggots like you two that are making this world worse. You’re fucking sick and perverts. Save everyone the trouble and kill yourselves, fucking fags.”

Two men were being towered over by a much bigger man. They weren’t the most muscular and were cowering away from the other man. The bigger man spat on the shorter men and kicked one in the shin. Without thinking, Steve ran into the alleyway and interjected.

“Leave them alone.” Steve demanded. He wasn’t scared. Sure he could snap Steve in half like a twig, but it’s nothing new. Steve had been beaten up before and he didn’t care if it meant helping someone else by stoping a bully.

“Who the fuck are you?” He snarled. Steve signaled at the men to get out of there.

“What the fuck do you think you’re do-“ the man didn’t even wait to finish his sentence before punching Steve in the jaw. He fell over onto the pavement, spitting out some blood. He got right back up and tried to swing at the man. He found himself on the ground again with a bloody nose. Steve lifted himself up, blood streaming down his face, and positioned his fists in front of him.

“I can do this all day.” Steve strongly said. He wasn’t going to back down.

“No he can’t.” A voice said before kicking the other man in the groin and punching him in the throat.

The voice made Steve freeze. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Whether he was in Queens, California, or an ocean away he’d be able to hear that voice. Bucky’s voice.

Bucky lifted the man up by his collar.

“Get the fuck out of here.” He said through gritted teeth. The man ran out of the alleyway without looking back.

It was just Steve and Bucky.

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders. Every muscle in Steve’s body felt like jelly.

“Are you alright, Steve?” Bucky asks, his face filled with concern and admiration.

Steve wants to say that he is now that Bucky’s here, but instead he simply nods.

He wants to climb the walls around his own heart and then climb Bucky’s. But he also wants to protect Bucky from people with hate in their hearts. He didn’t mind getting hurt himself, but if Bucky ever got hurt, he didn’t know what he would do.

“Yeah, I’m fine Buck.”

“C’mon Stevie. Let’s get you home and cleaned up.” Bucky said, putting his arm around Steve’s shoulder.

“What did that guy want anyway? And why’d you get involved? He was twice your size you could have gotten seriously hurt.” Bucky asked angrily, but primarily worried. “I thought we agreed on you not doing anything stupid.”

“He was picking on these two guys. He was hurting them and calling them really horrific things. I told you Buck, I don’t like bullies.”

Bucky sighed and gave Steve’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“I know you don’t, but sometimes you have to pick your battles.”

Steve looked Bucky in the eyes.  
“And I picked this one.”

Looking into Bucky’s eyes made Steve’s stomach do a cartwheel. Even when Steve was angry with him, he still managed to give Steve butterflies. He might not understand his feelings for Bucky, but he does know what it’s like to hide a part of yourself just like those men in the alleyway.

The walk home was easy, considering Bucky was holding half of Steve’s weight. He told Steve to sit while he went to get the first aid kit.

As Bucky was cleaning Steve up, all Steve could do was sit and stare at Bucky. He knew that no matter when Bucky shipped out, no matter if Steve got recruited, no matter how many bullies Bucky saves him from, no matter what happens in the war, Bucky will always have that one thing.

The one thing Bucky would never see in Steve.


End file.
